Utsukushii KiokuChapter Three Is Up
by Falcon Darkstar
Summary: A coincidential meeting in a super market results in beautiful memories. Seiji and Touma ficcie. I'M BACK!
1. Surechigai

_Utsukushii Kioku_

By: Falcon Darkstar   
  
  
  


**Author's Notes:** Well, it sure has been awhile, but I'm finally back. I was just going to forget about writing altogether; but my writing muse got the best of me, and let's just say that I will be writing from now on. ^^;; Here's a word of advice for any authors: DON'T NEGLECT YOUR MUSES. THEY CAN BE VIOLENT WHEN THEY WANT TO BE! This is an AU, so I'm in control of EVERYTHING! *maniacal laughter* Don't forget that this is yaoi, but that should be a given when it comes to me. Touma and Seiji have never met each other before. But they will soon. ^_^ READ!   
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Samurai Troopers in any way, except for owning the DVD's. That's not the point though. Go ahead and sue me if you want, all you'll get is a ghetto fabulous computer, and anime. Which I will guard with my life. *hackles raise up* Go on, try it.   
  


_Denotes written words of character._

_*Denotes thoughts of character.*_   
  
  
  


Chapter One: Surechigai (Encounter)

_February 3, 2003_

_Some of the wildest things can happen when you let your mind wander. It just happened to me today. I'm was sitting on a bench in the park, and I guess I started to daydream. I "dreamt" of this striking man with blonde hair and the most beautiful eyes that anyone could witness. This man and I were living together apparently, and we were lovers. Considering that I've never had any homosexual experiences, I have no idea why I envisioned that. I wonder if I've seen that man at school before. I don't know, but he sure was breathtaking. I can't believe that I'm even thinking these things. I am straight...at least, I think I am. I could never tell this to anybody at the University; they would all make fun of me. I'll just have to keep it in this book, with all the other burdens of my soul. _   
  


_Hashiba Touma_   
  


Touma closed his journal and made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat. He had been at the park all day, doing some research for a project at school, and he was hungry. He winced to himself as his tender feet hit the cold tiles on the floor. 

_*Cold, meat, sandwich. Yes, that's what I want!*_

Touma made up his mind and went to the refrigerator. He grabbed the loaf of bread, the mayonnaise, and the me... 

*_Where the hell is the meat? I could've sworn I had some!_* 

After rummaging in the refrigerator for about five minutes, Touma gave up on the meat, and started to look for his keys. After another fifteen minutes of searching for those, he made his way out the door, and to the supermarket. 

_______________________________________ 

"Seiji! What the heck are you doing?! You're supposed to be on a damn register, not break! You're lucky I don't fire you! Get back to work!" yelled the rotund angry man. 

"Com'mon Mr. Kenji! It's time for my break, please! I've been working for four hours, and I didn't take a lunch. Can I please have a break?" Seiji pleaded with his manager. 

"Fine! You have fifteen minutes to do whatever it is people like you do! Now get off of my clock!" Kenji yelled in reply, but wasn't heard by the blonde who left when he said fine. 

"Great, now I'm going to have to spend half of my break looking for my time card," Seiji muttered to himself as he scanned over the multitude of time cards in the break room. "Ha! Found you, little bastard!" He stuck the card into the machine. "Date Seiji has just clocked out for fifteen minutes of absolute...boredom." 

He left the break room and went out to his car to get a cigarette. He glanced at the clock in his car, 7:00. "Lovely," he said to himself, "four more wonderful hours to go." He closed his car door and sat on the hood while he smoked his cigarette. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a nice car pull into the parking lot, and a cute guy with blue? Yes, blue hair, step out and go into the store. 

"Looks like a certain blonde haired clerk is going to get off break early for a change," he muttered to himself as he finished his cigarette made his way into the store. Seiji darted into the break room, threw is time card into the machine, and ran to his cash register, and hoped for the blue-haired hottie to come his way. 

_____________________________________________ 

"Can these people not have just regular turkey? What the hell is this, honey smoked, fat free, low cholesterol, baked ham?! I could eat the whole pack before I'd get finish saying the name. AH HA! Turkey. Normal, dead bird. Mission complete, time to go home before I spend all my money. Damn stores and their hidden messages in the music secretly telling you to spend all your money, regardless of bills, or college tuition, to buy their ham that takes too long to pronounce!" Touma muttered to himself on the way back to the front of the store. He'd finally got what he wanted. Now he had to go do the fun part. That's right...checkout. As he approached the registers he saw that they were all full. 

_*Wait, a new one just opened up, and he's waving me over. Ha! Victory! Sandwich time soon, yea!* _

Touma made his way up to the register and put his meat on the belt. He started to write a check, when he heard the cashier say something. He looked up, and the checkbook hit the floor. 

*_It's him. From the dream! Oh my Gods, what do I do!*_

_"Um, sir, would you like paper or plastic?"_   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:** I hope yall didn't forget that I love cliffhangers. I hope you like this story. I don't know why I started writing it. The idea came to me when I was playing Super Mario Brothers 3 on my 8-bit. Don't ask why I was playing that. I wanted to reminisce. Now that ancient machine is putting ideas into my head. I'll hammer the next chapter out in about a week I hope that you can be patient until then. Ja ne. 

~Falcon Darkstar~   
  
  
  


urechigai   
  



	2. Jimonjitou

_Utsukushii Kioku_

By: Falcon Darkstar   
  
  
  


**Author's Notes:** Thank you for all of the reviews. I honestly didn't expect to get any. I've been doing some thinking about this story all day, and I've come to the conclusion that it will be a long one. I'd say about in the range of 20 chapters. And for the people who want to know *glares at Wildefyre* the chapters will be longer. I just wanted to get that out and see what it did. Well, here's chapter two.   
  


**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, but would like to. The bright purple yaoi flags are flying high in this story, so consider yourself warned.   
  
  
  


Jimonjitou (Questions)   
  
  
  


~ "Um, sir, would you like paper or plastic?" ~   
  


A multitude of thoughts flooded Touma's head. He couldn't believe that the guy he dreamt about was standing here in front of him. He shook his head, then looked up at the man before him. His gaze quickly plummeted to his shoes.   
  


"Sir, are you alright?" Seiji asked him. 

"Ye-yes, I'm fine. I just lost my breath their for a second," Touma replied with a blush. 

"I know that feeling, trust me on that one..." Seiji muttered under his breath. 

"What was that?" 

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself." 

"Oh. Plastic." 

"What?" 

"I would like plastic. Isn't that what you asked me just a little while ago?" Touma countered with a chuckle. 

"Oh..." was all that Seiji could say. He would have said more, but was too preoccupied with trying to open the plastic bag that was being stubborn. Suddenly, he felt a pair of smooth hands slide over his own, and helped him open the bag. 

"That's the only bad thing about plastic bags, they like to grab onto one another, and stay that way," Touma said with his hands still covering Seiji's. 

"Yea, I know..." was all that Seiji could say.   
  


It seemed like an eternity had passed, but it was only a matter of seconds. The two stood their looking at each other until something loud and annoying interrupted their gaze.   
  


"Seiji! What the hell are you doing! You have more customers waiting. Stop staring and work!" Kenji yelled from behind the two. Seiji jerked his hands away from Touma's and immediately threw the turkey into the bag. 

"Do you have a Customer Cashback Card?" a flustered Seiji asked. 

"Oh, yeah, it's in my pocket. Give me a second," Touma responded, and proceeded to look in his pocket. While he was doing that, Seiji took a piece of paper, wrote his number on it, and threw it into the bag with the turkey. "Here it is."   
  


Seiji swiped the card, and handed it back to Touma. After letting his hand linger in Touma's he spoke, "Have a good day. Please come again."   
  


"Thanks," Touma replied. And with that, he left the building and went to his car.   
  


_*What the hell is going on. I come for turkey, and I walk out with hard salami! I can't believe that was they guy from my dream. That's so creepy. I should've got some liquor while I was in there. It would give me a reason to go back in there. No! Food! Need food! Test for Teaching tomorrow. That's all I need, walk in drunk to take a test to educate others. Go Hashiba! Smooth one ace!*_

Touma contemplated the events at the store the whole way home and even when he got to his house.   
  


*_Eat now, think later._*   
  


Once again, Touma took all of the stuff out of the refrigerator, and went to take the turkey out of the bag. When he did, he found something that he wasn't expecting.   
  


730-5487- Seiji's cell. Please call. It'd mean a lot to me.   
  


*_Oh, sweet mother of all that is henta-erm...holy. He gave me his cell number?! When the hell did the do that? Am I going to call? I'm not gay, at least I don't think I am. I'm jumping to conclusions though. What if he's not gay either, he just wants to hang out. Yeah, get real Touma. He's not gay and I'm Mary, Queen of Scots._ _What in the world and I'm going to do?_* 

A growl from his stomach answered that question. After he made his rather large sandwich, Touma went into the den and sat by the phone, thinking of what to do. 

_*Am I seriously going to call this guy that I just met...at the grocery store no less. I mean, I don't know if he's some kind of rapist or something. Why am I attracted to him in the first place. I mean, I'm **not** gay. At least, I don't think I am. Am I gay at not knowing it? Well, I'll just have to find out. If there's one person that knows more about me than myself, it's gotta be Terran! That crazy bitch knows more about me than anybody.*_

Touma picked up the phone and pressed the first speed dial. The phone rang three times before someone answered, but the impatient Touma was on the edge of his seat.   
  


"This is God, how may I help you?" Terran answered. 

"Funny... Terran," Touma replied flatly. " I really don't have time for jokes; I need to ask you a serious question. 

"Well, you know that God...er I mean I'm here to solve all of your problems Tou." 

"Terran, I'm really being serious here!" whined Touma. 

"So was I." 

Touma ran an hand through his hair and attempted to explain his dilemma to his best friend. 

"Well, you know that paper we're supposed to write for the English part of the Teacher's Test?" 

"Yea, what about it?" 

"Well, I was at the park today, and I started to drift off, I guess you could call it that." 

"And?" 

"Well, I started to daydream, and what I dreamt about was weird, make that really weird." 

"If you don't stop beating around the bush and come out with it, I'm going to beat you!" 

"ACK! Sorry, well, I kinda sorta dreamtaboutaguywhoIthoughtwascute." 

"Yo-you...did...wh..at?" Terran asked puzzled. "Did you just say you dreamt about some guy, and you also said he was...oh Gods." 

"Terran, please don't get freaked out. I think I'm gay though." 

"...EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Oh my GODS!!! Do you know what this means?! Eeeee~ This means, like, we can go shopping together, and like, I can finally play with like, your hair, and and and and...!" She paused to breathe, but not for long. "And we can have sleep overs and we can check out guys together and we can watch my yaoi anime together and and and I can show you my doujinshi collection finally and and...!" 

"TERRAN! WAIT A SECOND! So you mean you're not like all pissed at me or anything?" 

"HA! Hells no! This is like so cool! Just think of all the things we can do...we can," 

"Before you start up again, I have to tell you more." Touma replied hastily. 

"You mean there's more!?" Terran said with excitement in her voice. 

"Well, it's kinda weird. The guy that I dreamt about, it turns out that he works at the Quick Shop around the corner from my house." 

"Get your jacket! I'll be there in 20." 

"But you live two towns over!" 

"That does not matter to God. I can do all! See you!" 

Touma hung up the phone, and started to get ready to go.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you like it. And about my new character. Well, that's a cameo role by my uber-best friend Terran. She's on ff.net too, her name's Shinigami Love. Expect the next chapter soon. Ja ne. 


	3. Reimu

Utsukushii Kioku 

By: Falcon Darkstar   
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Well, even though I estimated the chapters to come out a week apart from each other, I was wrong. Now that I have made some drastic changes in my life, I have a lot of free time on my hands, which gives me more time to write. I will probably have a chapter out every three days or so. Just don't get all freaked out and pissed if that's not the case. Well, here's chapter three.   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own the Troopers, but I wish I did. The character Terran well, owns herself. She's real, you guys. Yaoi, and all that good stuff.   
  
  
  


Reimu (Revelation)   
  


Despite the fact that Terran lived two towns away, she made it five minutes earlier than her announced time. As Touma was walking out of his door. A 2003 Jaguar screeched into the driveway, and stopped just inches from throwing Touma back through his front door. 

"What the hell are you doing, crazy bitch!" Touma yelled to the cackling figure stepping out of the car. "And where did you get this?" 

"Oh, you mean the car? It's just something that my dad bought me, kinda like an apology for when he wrecked my last car." 

"Oh," was all that Touma could say. 

"Well, what are you standing there for! Aren't we going to see this man of yours?" Terran squealed. 

"Yea, but only on one condition," 

"What's that, Tou?" 

"I get to drive." 

"...alright." 

Touma and Terran made their way to his car, and headed to the store. 

__________________________________ 

"Thank the Gods, that this workday is over," Seiji said with a sigh. Had been working all day long, and he was ready to go home and see if Touma would call him. 

*I just hope that he sees my number in the bag. It's funny, he knows my name thanks to my ass hole manager, and I don't know his. Oh, well. Hopefully I'll find out soon enough.* 

Seiji got into his car, and pulled out of the parking lot. He played around with the radio, until he found the station that he wanted. When he looked back up, he saw something that he didn't expect. A guy with blue hair, and what appeared to be a really hyper girl passed him and pulled into the store. 

*U-turn!!!* 

Seiji sped down the road, and looked for the nearest place to turn around. When he finally found it, he threw the wheel of the car, and floored it on the way back to the store. Right when he pulled into the parking lot, he saw the two of them walk into the store. He found out what car they came in, only by the lights that were still on. 

*Gee, aren't I just lucky for that one. You just gotta love timed lights.* 

Seiji parked his car right next to the one they got out of and waited for them to return. 

______________________________________ 

"Damnit! I can't believe that he's off of work. That's just my luck. I come all the way up here to try to find his ass, and he's not even here!" Touma spat as they walked out of the store. "They said that he got off like ten minutes ago, why can't he be in the back or something like most people?" 

"Maybe because he's not a normal person," a voice said from by the car. 

"Shit! What the hell! Who the hell are you?" Terran shrieked while looking for her mace. 

The window on the car next to Touma's rolled down to reveal a blonde haired, violet eyed man, with a smirk on his face. 

"My name is Date Seiji, who might you be. Um...are you going to squirt me with that?!" 

"Terran! Put that away! You're not going mace happy tonight!" 

"You always have to spoil my fun, Tou," Terran replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. 

"So, you are here. I thought we missed you," Touma said with a smile. 

"No, I just got back here, I forgot something," Seiji replied with a returning smile. 

The two stood there for awhile just staring at each other, until Terran broke the silence. 

"Touma, com'ere!" Terran yelped while dragging him away. 

"ACK! Um...be right back?" Touma yelled to Seiji. 

"I'll be waiting."   
  


Terran pulled Touma a good distance away, then turned to face him. "Why in the hell are you just standing there staring at him, invite his ass over! We've got nothing better to do," she whined with a hint of mischief in her eyes. 

"Terran, we don't even know him." 

"You made me drive all the way here, then ride with your granny driving to this damn store, and now it's all for nothing! I don't think so!" Terran left Touma's side and went by Seiji. She bent down and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and shook his head, then rolled up his window. 

"Terran! What in the hell did you tell him?" Touma practically shrieked. 

" I invited him over, he's going to follow us back to your house. I'm so proud. It's Touma's first potential boyfriend! That's so CUTE!" 

"Shut up and get in the damn car!" 

"Geez, you don't have to be so mean about it." 

Touma got in the car and almost left Terran there, but decided against it. He motioned to Seiji that he was leaving, and pulled out onto the road. 

"Well, I never thought that this was going to happen to me today," Seiji said to himself as he was driving. Touma's car was in front of him, and going rather slow. "Damn! Can't he drive any faster!" 

Touma's car finally pulled into a neighborhood, and started to navigate through it. Then all of a sudden the car made a hard right into a driveway and stopped. Touma and Terran got out of the car, and Touma headed towards Seiji's car. 

"This is it, do you wanna come in?"   
  
  
  


Author's Note: Well, whatcha think? Let me know. I'll have the next one out soon. Ja ne. 


End file.
